All of our Favorite Parts
by LovingMyDoctor
Summary: Carlisle meets Esme, the annoying social worker who helps women deal with their abusive husbands. He is a vampire with five teenage vampire kids and she is human. That is still the smallest problem the two of them have. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The first time

**All of our Favorite Parts**

* * *

This is very exciting for me, my first Carlisle/Esme-fanfiction. I've been working on a bigger project for some time now and this is something I came up with in between.  
I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Please tell me what you think! Oh and yes Esme seems slighty OOC but that changes later on.

* * *

_I could follow you to the beginning_  
_Just to relive the start_  
_And maybe then we'd remember to slow down_  
_All of our favorite parts_  
(Paramore: All I wanted was you).

* * *

**Chapter1: The first time**

* * *

**CPOV**

The first time I saw Esme Platt I thought she was beautiful.

Then I just found her incredibly annoying.

"You can't do this!" She snapped, "This is going to kill her!"

"She will be absolutely fine." I said, yet again.

"Mariah is not string enough for this!" She stood in front of me, blocking my way - at least that's what she thought she was doing. Of course she was just a mere human and I could easily over power her.

"Her body will not handle this pregnancy, she wi-"

"Yes it will."

"Just get rid of the fucking baby!" She shouted at me and many nurses and doctors gasped loudly.

Under human circumstances I might have been one of them.

Esme Platt just didn't look like a woman who would support abortion not to mention _say the f-word._

I walked past her into Mariahs room, the young blonde woman looked up at me with a smile, but I saw the fear in her eyes.

"Is your friend known for terrorizing doctors in the hallway?"

Her smile grew bigger, "Sorry about that. She just wants what's best for me."

"What do you want?" The seriousness of my tone forced the smile of her face.

"I...want to keep my baby." She whispered, "I think...but...Esme sai-"

"What Esme said isn't of any concern here." I interrupted her softly, "What you say is."

"Ok."

"You still have some time and there is no medical reason to say no to this child I know Esme thinks differently, but I am your doctor."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen."

I smiled, "I look forward to seeing you again, Miss Greene."

She blushed and smiled and I regretted my words I hadn't meant to get her hopes up or encourage her to flirt with me or anything else in that direction...

Normally I wasn't the doctor for pregnant woman, but Mariah had been severely abused by her husband and I had taken care of her and now she wanted my help with her baby.

She was filing for divorce now that she was pregnant and Esme Platt was helping her.

I was in the locker room and got changed shaking my head, _how_ that insensible woman was helping her I didn't know. She had started talking about abortion in front of the poor Mariah who hadn't had a chance to think about this properly.

That annoying Esme Platt!

Who did she think she was?

I left in blue jeans and a dark shirt, saying goodbye to my co-workers and then I left glad to finally get home.

I didn't go home directly thou, first I stopped by the police station,

"Hey Charlie."

He looked up from his desk, "Oh, Dr. Cu- Carlisle, hello. How can I help you?"

"Is there anything new about David Greene?"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, we couldn't keep him here, we will have to wait for the hearing."

"Right."

"But I don't think he will hurt her again, she's pressing charges he would be a fool to even speak to her, she can use everything against him."

These words weren't very consolting.

"She's pregnant Charlie."

He lifted his shoulder, "I'm doing my best, doc."

"I know you are, I'm sorry." My tone softened, "I'm just so frustrated with this situation. I hate men like that."

"I hear you. But...well now that you are here there is something else I would like to talk to you about."

I sat down, "Sure, I have some time."

"It's about Edward. And Bella."

Of course it was.

"See, I'm sure Edward is great, really he's polite, he's got charm...all those things, but Bella is my only _daughter_. Do you understand where I am heading with this? It's just if he and Bella were to get...intimate..."

Oh no.

"Like I said I'm sure Edward is a good boy, but usually if there is an unplanned baby the men tend to..."

"Leave?"

"Yes. And I trust Bella, I do. But they are teenagers and I was a teenager once and well you know...I ended up having a baby.."

"And your wife was the one who left."

Charlie sighed, "Yes."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to in-"

"I love my daughter." He interrupted, "And I don't want her to get hurt in any way, I don't want her to feel lonely or abandoned and I'm sure you can relate to that seeing that you have two daughters yourself."

I nodded.

"So if you could..you know talk to Edward, tell him how to be responsible and if it's possible could you try to persuade him not to have sex until...a really long time?"

"Charlie." I leaned forward and spoke in a low tone, "Believe me you do not need to be worried. Edward doesn't want to have sex until he is married, he would never abandon Bella and their baby and..." I sighed, I would do it, just to calm him down, "Edward can't conceive."

His face fell, "What?! Really?"

I nodded, "He was ill when he was a young boy and...well...he knows it but I don't know if he told Bella, so please don't tell her."

"Of course not." Charlie ran his hand through his thick hair, "Wow...that's quite harsh...he can never have children?"

I nodded. It wasn't a lie. He was a vampire, we couldn't reproduce and Edward knew that.

"I'm so sorry, that must be hard for him."

"You're relieved."

He smiled, "A little bit of both."

I stood up, "I have to get home now, the kids are waiting."

"If anything comes up in the Greene case I will call you."

"Thank you Charlie."

I drove away feeling slightly sad. Vampires couldn't conceive and I had five adopted children. I had changed three of them myself and the other two had come to us in different ways.

I loved them as a father, but it would be nice to have a baby of my own. Smiling I pulled up into our driveway. For a baby I would need a woman, vampire or not and at the moment I was single. There hadn't been anyone in my life for a long time, but my family.

"Hey Dad." Edward grinned at me, "Long day?"

"You have no idea."

_By the way I told Charlie you can't make children, he was so worried._

Edwards eyes grew big and then he nodded.

"Carlisle!" Alice hurried downstairs, "Do you feel like playing baseball? There's going to be a storm!"

"What a surprise!" Rosalie muttered from the couch.

"Rose." Alice cheerfully said, "We moved here because of the rain, so we can live normal lives."

"I know." She sat up, "I just don't like the feeling of wet hair!"

The phone rang and the beautiful blonde rolled her eyes, "I wonder who that is!"

Edwards eyes met mine, "A Esme Platt has been calling for you non-stop - the last 30 minutes!"

"Oh for the love of-"

"Carlisle!" Emmett called from upstairs, "Phone!"

Shaking my head I walked up the stairs and walked into Emmetts and Rosalies room, where Jasper and Emmett sat on the bed, playing video games.

"She keeps on calling." Emmett nodded towards the phone lying on the bed, "I think she loves yo-_damnit_! Jasper!"

He stomped his foot on the floor and Jasper grinned at him,

"I am the master of this game, Emmett!"

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mariah Greene cannot have that baby!"

I walked out of the room "This is harassment. I hope you know that."

"She will not make it through having this baby. You have to tell her that it's fatal, you are her doctor."

"I can sue you for harassing me, you do know that, don't you?"

"What kind of a doctor are you?!" She snapped, ignoring everything I had said, "You should help your patients and not harm them!"

"Don't call anymore." My tone was cold, her words were hurting me, "I have teenage kids, who need to go bed."

"You don't know her like I do, she w-"

"_Good_night, Esme!" I interrupted before hanging up. I walked back to my sons,

"If you see her number do not answer!"

I walked downstairs and told the others the same.

"Dad?" Alice jumped up from the couch, "Do you want to play?!"

I sighed, "Not tonight Alice, I'm sorry."


	2. Chapter 2: Pettiness

Thank you for your reviews. This is a very short chapter. But the next one will be longer. Thanks again :)

* * *

Chapter2: Pettiness

* * *

This woman was so young, for a moment her sight overwhelmed me and I couldn't enter her room and stood in the door.

It wasn't the blood, that was seeping out a wound in her face, it was the tragedy of how she had come to this wound in the first place.

"She's _22_." Esme stood next to me, "She married when she was 18."

I shook my head and turned away from the window, to Esme.

"Why are you here?"

"That's my job." She looked past me at the young woman, "I take care of these women and help them out."

"Yes, but _why_?"

She glared at me, "I'm good at what I do. Unlike you."

"Yes." I spoke sarcastically, "You're really good at what you do, you're terrorizing Mariah Greene into getting an abortion."

"I am not terrorizing her, I am helping her and making sure she gets a better life. Unlike you."

"I am very good at what I do, Miss Platt." I stared down at her, "It is my job to take care of people who are helpless and hurt, they come to me broken and I fix them."

She scoffed, "You can't even walk _into_ that room! You have no idea what these women need, you are of no use to them."

"Of course I am."

She stepped closer to me, "You can stitch them up or give them a bandage and that's it. Your work is shallow, you fix what is broken on the outside and then you think everything is Ok again. I help these girls souls, that are way more broken than you could possibly imagine, you do _not_ fix them."

Rage welled up in me, "Well who do you think you are? What makes you so special? You don't know me, you've never seen me work, you won't _let_ me work because all you can do is stand there and criticize me and put your nose where it doesn't belong. You think you are amazing, but you're not. You're a hypocrite, Esme Platt."

"And for some reason you're still standing here talking to me instead of going into that poor girls room."

I gritted my teeth together, knocked on the door and stepped inside.

The young woman looked up, her face was tear-stained.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Cullen." I took one of the bandages and sat down on her bed, pressing it against her forehead gently, "What's your name?"

"M..Marcy Evens." She sobbed.

"Marcy did your husband do this to you?"

She began to cry harder, "I just want it all to stop!"

"It will" I spoke reassuringly, "I promise you it will, we'll take care of you and you'll be alright again." I took her hand in mine and stroked it gently, "He will not hurt you again."

After the bleeding had stopped she threw herself against me and cried loudly,

"I'm so scared!"

"There's no need to be." I stroked her blonde hair and felt my heart break with pity for this young woman, "You're safe here."

I turned around to look at Esme. It was petty, but I wanted to prove my point.

I was a good doctor.

But when I looked to the window, she wasn't there anymore.

She had left.

* * *

Like I said, the next one will be longer :)


	3. Chapter 3: Date-Night

Chapter 3 is up :) This one is a little longer now, as promised. I am really seriously busy at university at the moment and fanfiction is very distracting, so I guess I'll upload another chapter on Friday.

Thank you for you kind reviews. If you are interested in Carlisle/Esme-Fanfictions I have a small One-Shot called "One of those days" you guys can check out of you like.  
Have fun! :)

* * *

**Chapter3: Date-Night**

* * *

"She is just so frustrating!"

Alice shook her head, "Dad you've been talking about this woman for hours."

"No I haven't." I put on my jacket and turned around facing the mirror, "But seriously how can she say that _I'm_ a bad doctor?! I mean she's comparing herself to me, did she study medicine? Has she been practicing it for _over 200 years?_"

Alice didn't reply and touched my shoulders, "You're ready to go."

"Why do Bella and Edward want to meet up with me anyway?"

"Eh..." She turned away from me, "I'm not sure."

"Of course you are!" I laughed, "You know absolutely everything about everyone! You know more about all of us than Edward does and he's the one who can read minds!"

She turned back to me, "Well...maybe Edward and Bella aren't meeting up with you today."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"We _might_ have set you up."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Alice."

"She's a vampire!" She quickly said, "Irene called us a few weeks ago and said they had a new-comer in their clan and she talked about you and then she wanted to meet you."

"And you didn't think to ask me if I wanted to meet her?"

"Well we were sure you would find some reason to say no."

I shook my head, "Why do you think that?"

She raised her eyes, "Megan."

"She _stole_ from me!"

"Janice."

"She drank human blood."

"Stacy."

"She _was_ human."

"Irene."

"We didn't fit."

"Tanya."

"We're like sisters."

"Anna-Belle."

"Who?" I asked confused and Alice giggled,

"The woman you are meeting today."

Silence.

Alice grinned "You're trying to think of a reason not to go aren't you?"

"I don't know her."

"That's why it's called a blind date."

"I'm not prepared for a romantic date, I thought I was going to meet Edward and Bella."

She smiled, "You _are_ prepared you look great."

"I don't even know what she looks like."

That made her giggle again, "As if you care!"

I sighed and glared at her, Alice stepped closer,

"I have a reason for you not to say no, we don't know how to contact her and you wouldn't want to stand her up, would you?"

When I didn't answer she added,

"You wouldn't be very much of a gentleman then would you?"

She was right. I couldn't just leave this poor woman waiting for me.

"Where am I meeting her?"

Alice jumped and clapped her hands, giggling, "At the cinema in Seattle, you're watching a comedy! And you should go now. So you're not late."

"Whose idea was this exactly?"

"All of ours!" She dropped her gaze, "I _may_ have started it...but they all agreed!"

"I'll see you later." I headed for the door and still heard her giggle,

"You'll _thank_ me later."

* * *

The drive to the cinema was interrupted by a call from Alice reminding me that I should not speak about Esme Platt, as if I had never been on a date before and didn't know it was fatal to speak of another woman and then again by Edward who tried to apologize but failed to do so, because he thought the idea was a good one.

She was standing in front of the cinema and was easy to spot. Her eyes were golden just like my ones where and she was beautiful with blonde hair and a nice smile.

"Hello." She spoke in a calm soft tone, "I'm Anna-Belle."

Smiling I shook her hand, "Carlisle."

She returned the smile, "Irene has told me a lot about you."

"I'm sorry I can't say the same thing. My children didn't tell me I was going on a date, they said I was going to meet my oldest son and his girlfriend."

Laughter escaped her mouth, "Oh I'm so sorry!" She cried out, "You don't have to go out with me, if you don't want to."

"Well I'm here." I smiled, "So I think it's quite clear, that I do want to."

"You adopted all these kids?"

I nodded, "Edward was the first one I changed, that's why I call him the oldest."

"I understand."

"So..." I nodded to the cinema, "Shall we go inside?"

"We could...or we could go for a walk and you can tell me more about your kids."

I smiled, "Let's go."

She wanted to know everything about them and was very interested in their individual stories. We continued to walk through the streets of Seattle talking about our lives.

"What about you?" I asked, "How did you come to Irene and her sisters?"

"I was the Bella in the story." She smiled, "And I loved my Edward. That was in the 60's and we were very happy together. It was a matter of time until I wanted to be like him, so we could be together properly. I never really felt comfortable with my brother and my parents and I wanted to be like my lover. He changed me and I..." She broke of and I didn't force her to continue "well I didn't know what I was getting into. Not drinking human blood...it was terribly hard and I hated him for what he had done to me. I was so scared of hurting my family, that I never spoke to them again and that was...I always thought there was no stronger feeling other than love, but I was wrong. Pain is much stronger. It hurt me so much that I had lost my life, I've regretted my change ever since and our relationship didn't last, we ended up cheating on each other and fighting.." She shook her head, "It wasn't good anymore."

"I'm sorry." I touched her arm, "It must have been hard for you to listen to all of my stories, I changed all of them without asking them."

"And if they were unhappy with their lives, it would have been your fault and your responsibility alone. But I _wanted_ to be changed. It's no ones fault but my own that I am in this situation."

"What about Irene and the others?"

A smile appeared on her face, "I was wandering around, from one place to another when I stumbled across them. They knew what I was and were glad to take me in, because I was like them and I am so happy to be with them because I have a family again."

"And did you ever see your Edward again?"

She shook her head, "No, the last time I saw him was in Paris 1976. We had a fight and I left, I never looked back."

I could hear it in her voice, that she had looked back, more than once.

"Carlisle.." She stopped walking and stepped closer to me, "I really had a good time tonight, better than I expected."

I smiled, "So did I."

Not once had I even thought of the frustrating Esme Platt.

She leaned in and I leaned down and we kissed.

I hadn't kissed a woman like this in a very long time and I pulled her even closer.

When we parted she had a smile on her face,

"Will you give me a call?"

"I haven't got your number."

"Alice has."

I closed my eyes. Of course Alice had.

"I'll see you soon." Smiling she turned around and left.

I drove home with a smile and there were no interruptions this time. It had been a great first date. Not only was Anna-Belle a vampire we were also alike in other ways, we connected and understood each other.

I liked her.

When I stepped into the house Alice, Jasper and Edward hurried to me,

"And?" Alice grinned, "Do you want to say thank you?"

"Yes, I do. You were lucky."

She jumped up and clapped her hands, "Wonderful!"

Jasper smiled at her and Edward chuckled, before turning to me,

"So you're not angry we lied?"

"No. Actually I am a bit relieved I wasn't sure what you wanted from me."

He was about to answer, when Ememtts voice from upstairs called,

"Carlisle! Esme Platt is on the phone!"

I felt like crying out,

"Tomorrow I'm changing our phone-number!"

Angrily I stomped up the stairs. Emmett held his hand over the speaker,

"Pretend like you were sleeping, it's two o'clock."

I didn't have to pretend anything I did sound tired, because I _was_ sincerely tired of this woman.

"Esme. It's two o'clock in the morning. What on earth do you _want_?!"

I was done with being polite.

"I'm sorry if I woke you.." Her voice sounded strange it was shaking and muffled as if she was crying, "I need your help."

"With what?"

There was a break and I heard her try to calm her breath

"I..." Her shook once more and again she broke of, I was about to ask her what it was she wanted, but then she spoke, after taking a deep breath,

"I require your medical assistance."

* * *

:)


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth about Esme

Thank you for your kind reviews. I'm glad you all like this story. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter4: The Truth about Esme**

* * *

Her flat was easy to find. She lived in a newer building in Forks in a house with many flats and many tenants.

I was nervous, because I didn't know what she could need my medical assistance for, but since it was her job I was sure to find a young bruised woman sitting on her couch.

She opened the door for me and I climbed up two flights of stairs, then I came to an open flat door. I knocked on it gently,

"Esme?"

There was no answer and I stepped inside. The flat was a mess, furniture had been thrown around, frames lay shattered on the floor, books were scattered across the floor and the window was broken.

My thoughts had been right. On the couch sat a young bruised woman.

The woman was Esme herself. Her forehead was bleeding and she looked up at me with a tear-stained face.

After my first shock had faded I hurried over to her,

"Esme! What on earth happened?!"

She wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheeks and looked past me,

"I have an abusive ex-husband." She sobbed quietly, "He came by today."

I gently pressed a bandage against her wound,

"If you had told me that from the beginning things would have been very different."

"You still would have been frustrated with me."

"At least I would have been sure that you _do_ know what you are doing." I moved my hand and looked at her wound, "Tilt your head back." I commanded softly, "You need stitches."

Her eyes were focused on mine as I did my work. She didn't flinch once. When I was finished I stroked her hair, putting it over the stitched up wound.

I could still smell the blood and moved away from her, looking around the flat,

"Esme, I think you should come with me – to my house."

She sat up, "No offense, but I really don't feel like going with somebody, who is practically a stranger for me."

"I live with five teenagers, so we wouldn't be alone and I only want to protect you."

"He won't come back."

I looked at the tipped over shelf, all of the objects thrown around the room...I could picture it, a violent man shouting, throwing, hitting around himself. And I could picture Esme. Crying, screaming for help..

She noticed me staring at her,

"You should go now." She stood up and swayed, immediately I was by her side and caught her,

"Sit back down." I whispered, "You'll have to rest."

She said nothing and looked down at my hand on her waist. I did so too and saw that her blood was on my hand.

I let go of her, "Where is the bathroom?"

Esme pointed towards the small hallway, "On the right side."

Inside the bathroom I tried to think of a way to help her and then realized I could stay with her as well and if she didn't want that I would stay outside of her flat and make sure her husband didn't come back.

I washed her blood of my hands and looked up at the mirror. It was broken. The glass was cracked in the middle. Somebody had hit it.

"It was you." I said, leaning against the doorway that led from the hallway where the bathroom was into the living room , "He didn't wreck the flat."

Tears streamed down her face again, "Not all of it, no."

I stepped towards her and sat down on the couch,

"I was just so.._angry_ with myself." She sobbed, shaking her head, "I shouldn't have opened the door!"

I reached out to hug her and she cried against my chest.

"He had a tape with a baby crying and I thought..."

I leaned my cheek on her head and stroked her back.

She looked up at me and showed me her hand, her knuckles were bleeding,

"When he left I just lost it." She rolled her eyes, "It was stupid to punch the mirror."

"Everyone does stupid things." I said, as I gently cleaned the wound with a wet cloth, "I walked against a mirror once, that wasn't very clever either."

She smiled under her tears and moved away from me,

"Thank you."

"I told you I'm good at my job."

Smiling Esme wiped away her tears.

"Come with me." I tried again, "Please I can't leave you here by yourself."

I could see that she was thinking about it, finally she sighed,

"Yeah, Ok."

I waited for her in the living room as she packed her bag and wrote Edward a text-message, telling him that I was bringing Esme with me and he had to make sure the house was stocked with food and it looked like everyone was asleep when he I came home.

He asked if Bella could stay over night to and I couldn't say no to that.

Esme and I drove in silence, until she broke it,

"His name is Charles. We met when I was 16 and got married when I was 18. My parents thought it was the best idea I had ever had. I stayed until I was 22 and woke up in hospital." She smiled at me, "The doctors always said the same thing I had to get divorced, I was risking my life...well there was a woman there, she said she her name was Jenna and that she needed people like me."

I frowned, "What did she need you for?"

"The Evelyn Shoe Investigation. Evelyn was Jennas daughter, her husband beat her to death and now Jenna helps women and she said she needed people like me, who had hit rock bottom and then climbed to the highest point and could help people climb as well." She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Jenna likes poetry."

"She sounds amazing."

"She saved my life."

"Why did you call me? Why didn't you drive to the hospital?"

Esme blushed, "I say you with Marcy and...I couldn't think of anyone else to help me."

I didn't reply.

When I pulled up next to my home I saw that Esme was impressed. It wasn't something she was used to.

I opened the car door for her and carried her bag.

"The kids are all asleep, so we'll have to be quiet."

She nodded and I led her through the house to my bedroom.

"This is the guestroom." I lied, "Make yourself at home, there's a bathroom, through that door."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen."

"You can call me Carlisle."

She smiled, "Thank you Carlisle."

"Goodnight Esme, sleep well."


	5. Chapter 5: The Morning after

Thank you for your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter5: The Morning After**

* * *

"I feel terrible."

Edward shook his head, "You couldn't have known."

"Maybe I _should_ have." I stood up and looked out the window at the gray sky "I called her a hypocrite."

"Forget about it. You know about him now and you've taken great care of her."

I didn't answer and we both suddenly heard noises in the kitchen.

Frowning I went downstairs. Edward followed laughing quietly.

Esme stood in the kitchen. She looked much better than she had last night, her caramel-colored hair was flowing over her shoulders, she wore a blue dress and was preparing breakfast.

"Wow." I muttered to Edward, "You really did stock the fridge."

She had made pancakes, put out all sorts of cereals, bread and was even making coffee.

"Alright. Well it seems like we'll have to eat it."

Edward raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Well...look at how much work she's put into it!" I hissed, "What should we do?"

"What's going on?" Alice sneaked down the stairs, "Why are we all standing here?"

Edward chuckled, "Esme is making breakfast."

"Oh no!"

"Let's eat it anyway."

The two of them stared at me,

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Hey guys!" The three of us jumped as Emmett came downstairs stamping his feet, "Why are you all downstairs?!"

"Shh!" I hissed, but it was too late. Esme walked around the corner,

"I thought I heard something!" She smiled brightly, "Come on, breakfast is ready!"

"Great!" I turned to my kids, "Hear that? Breakfast! Kitchen, _now_."

"I'll uh...go and wake Bella." Edward vanished up the stairs, but luckily Emmett and Alice put on their best smiles and followed me into the kitchen.

We ate as much as we could, complimenting her and telling her how great it was.

Finally Bella came downstairs,

"Edward is in the shower." She blushed at those words and we vampires knew she was lying. She sat down and Esme gave her a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks." Bella ate a piece and the cried out, "Oh my Gosh!" She held her hand in front of her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked worriedly.

"These are delicious!" Bella laughed, "Can you give me the recipe?!"

Esme smiled brightly, "Sure."

Rosalie came into the kitchen, a frown upon her beautiful face.

"What's this?"

"Esme made breakfast." I glared at her and tried to make her understand how important it was for her not to be rude, "Would you like some?"

"No!" She rolled her eyes, "I don't eat breakfast!" She spoke accusingly, as if she wanted to say that it something everyone ought to know.

Then she stormed of.

Alice and Emmett looked at me with pitiful looks, Bella stared at her place a deep blush in her face and Esme smiled at me encouragingly,

"Teenage girls huh?" She rolled her eyes, "I had a phase where I wouldn't eat breakfast either." She handed Alice a small paper bag, "Would you give this to her in school once she gets hungry?"

Alice smiled, "Yeah. Sure."

Bella, Emmett and Alice hurried upstairs to "brush their teeth". Esme didn't know they were throwing up the food I had forced them to eat.

"Was that weird?" She asked, as we put the plates into the dishwasher, "They're not going to hate me because they think I'm their new evil step-mother are they?"

I laughed at her words, "No, they're too old for thoughts like that, don't worry."

"And...I'm not going to be their new step-mother."

This time my laughter had a nervous touch to it,

"Yes, yes of course that too."

She smiled.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, as I took a cloth to wipe the table.

"Brilliantly." She smiled, "Thanks again for doing this."

"It's fine. Really."

"Your kids are amazing. But one was missing right?"

I nodded, "Jasper, he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh no! Should I go and have a look?"

A smile crept upon my face, she was the reason he was ill, he had problems being around humans and had only just got used to Bella.

"No that's alright, I am a doctor after all. He'll be fine."

We looked at each other and she smiled too. We couldn't seem to look anywhere else and somehow I couldn't seem to get enough of her brown eyes.

"I..I should go now."

"Are you going to the hospital?" I asked, "We could drive together I mean I could take you."

"Yeah." She sighed, "Yeah, I'll just uh..get my stuff."

She left the kitchen in the hurry.

"I don't like this."

I turned around to Rosalie.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. You hardly ever like anything you could be talking about the weather or your hair or Emmetts latest st-"

"I am talking about the _second_ human in our house Carlisle!" She snapped, stepping closer to me, "This is ridiculous! I've already tried telling Edward this and now you as well! Besides, we set you up with a nice _vampire_ lady last night, don't you remember?"

"Yes I remember." I put my arm around her shoulders, "And I'm not romantically involved with Esme, don't worry it's not like that." I lowered my voice, "Rose, she has an abusive ex-husband and he attacked her and her place was a mess..I couldn't leave her like that in such a state...I thought you would understand."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry. I just...reacted.."

"Without thinking it through or actually knowing what was going on."

"I'm sorry."

"Go to school. Esme gave Alice a pancake for you, in case you get hungry."

She rolled her eyes with a smile, "Bye."

* * *

"Good Morning Marcy!" I smiled brightly, "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh much better!" She beamed, "Esme was here earlier and she explained loads of things, she's getting in contact with some of her colleagues right now because she wants to see if she can get an apartment for me to move into directly once I get out of here."

"Which will be very soon."

Her swellings had gone back and her wound had been stitched.

"I'm seeing a lawyer later today."

"That's great Marcy. I will definitively testify against your husband in court I promise."

"Thank you Doctor Cullen."

I checked her pulse and measured her fever, before I left.

In the hall I bumped into Esme, she held a mobile phone in her hands and grinned up at me,

"I found a flat for Marcy!" She cried out.

"That's fantastic! Where and how?!"

"In Seattle and through Jenna." Esme was beaming, "I'll go and tell her right now!"

I watched her go with a smile. This job really was good for her. I didn't stay around to listen, but went to see my other patients.

There was one boy called Ned, he came in here regularly, because of his weak heart.

"Dr. Cullen!" He cried out when he saw me.

"Hey Ned." I took his chart and looked over it, his vitals were stable, he had come in last night because of sincere pain in his chest, "Wow, you've grown quite a bit!"

He looked terrible, a thin little brown-haired boy with a pale face. He obviously hadn't slept in a while and was clearly very ill.

"I know! I'm already eight now!"

"Wow! You're catching up with me, buddy."

He giggled and his mother - Luise smiled up at me. I could see the worry in her eyes and wished more than anything else, that I could take it away from her.

"Dr. Cullen...I got a new bike for my birthday, can I ride it when I come out of the hospital?"

"Yes." I just couldn't say no, "If your mother lets you and if you're feeling well enough."

"I will feel fine!"

Luise and I both smiled at each other.

"I'll check on you later again, ok?"

"Ok! Mummy, will you read to me?"

Ned had grown up without a father. Luise's husband had left her for another woman, saying he loved her more and apologizing other and other again and she had never wanted to tell him she was pregnant. She didn't want to ruin his new marriage, he was happier with his new wife and she didn't want to be the one to change that.

Luise and Ned were a gossip topic with the nurses and doctors and this was one thing, where I actually talked with them. We all discussed if Luise was supposed to tell her ex-husband. She didn't want to and it was in the end, her decision, but most of us disagreed.

"Carlisle!"

I turned around to Esme, who was still beaming with happiness,

"She said yes and can leave in two days!"

A smile appeared on my face. I had talked to some of my colleagues to make sure Marcy could stay as long as possible,

"Great Esme, good job, really."

"What are you doing this evening?"

I was taken aback for a moment and wasn't sure how to react, before I finally asked,

"Nothing, what do you have in mind?"

A blush crept onto her face, "Well, I have to put my flat in order and if you have the time you could join me, I could definitively use the help."

I didn't think about my answer, it came absolutely natural

"Sure."

"Great, I'll see you around 7 then?"

I nodded and she waved goodbye, before turning around and leaving. For the rest of the day I worked with a smile on my face.

* * *

Reviews make me work with a smile on my face for the rest of the day :)


End file.
